Jake and the symbiote
by the guy you know and well
Summary: 2 heroes are in one city, 1 being the famous amazing spiderman, and the other hero that's secret to the to those who aren't magical (2 humans and the huntsclan being an exception) the american dragon. The 2 heroes of NYC cross paths when Jake gets a pitched black symbiote in a alleyway.
1. Jake discovers a pile of black goop

Jake and the Symbiote

Chapter 1: Jake discovers a pile of black goop

Everything in this story has the season 1 graphics, shape, and sizes. That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

Jake, thee American dragon, was in his grandfather's shop training when Lou Shi ((Jake's grandfather.)And I think that's how you spell his name wright? If not then please inform me the correct way to spell his name.) tolled Jake that it was time for patrol. "But it's like 10 o'clock at night! My dad thinks I'm asleep in my bed at home wright now." "Actually its 9:32 at night at the moment." Fu Dog stated in a 'matter in fact' tone of voice while looking at his pocket watch. Jake glared daggers at Fu.

"Okay maybe it's not _that_ late but I still got school tomorrow!" Jake whined. "Jake tomorrow is Saturday." Fu said next. "Fu you're not helping!" The Chinese dog smiled.

"I didn't say I was helping, you at least." Fu said. "Besides young dragon there could be trouble out there tonight, it would be good practice." Lou Shi told Jake. "But there's practically nothing out there any night!" Jake reasoned.

"Jake last night you stopped a gang of trolls and a few goblins, the night before that you took down a giant before it could take a single step into the city, and the night before that…" Fu didn't get to finish. "FU!" Jake yelled. "Jake I know it's hard to do this and keep a normal human life but you have to." Lou Shi also tried to reason.

"Fine." Jake said defeated. "But I get the rest of the weekend off." Jake quickly said and flew out the door before Lou Shi or Fu could say anything against that. The old Chinese man and dog looked at each other then sighed.

**TIME SKIP: 3 ½ HOURS LATER**

It was 1:02 in the morning Jake read a clock passing by an apartment window. "Oh man, that means I was fighting those mountain trolls or biker trolls or whatever you call them for an hour, the giant for an other hour, a crazed siren for the third hour, and some huntspunk for half an hour. Ha, I'd like to see the look on hunts_'master'_s face when he figures out I did shorter work of his little minions than I did with the other magical creatures." Jake mused. "Oh what's that little goblin doing in that alleyway?" Jake wandered. As he got closer it donned on him that it was not a goblin, in fact there was nothing there. "Oh man, I'm so tired that my mind is playing tricks on me. Oh well it won't hurt to rest for a minute or too." As he laid down to rest the last thing he saw before falling to sleep was what looked like a pile of black goop slithering its way towards him.


	2. World Wide news big black dragon

Jake and the Symbiote

Chapter 2: World Wide news, big black dragon with white spider symbol on chest

Everything in this story has the season 1 graphics, shape, and sizes. That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

As the sun came and shined its beautiful rays of sunlight into Jake's window he woke. "Oh man, its morning already I better get home before my parents wake up or Mrs. Nightmare aka my sister. Wait… I am at home, how did I get home I slept in that alleyway.*gasp* The black goop!" He search his body of the pitched black substance both in human form and dragon form but couldn't find it on him. "I know its somewhere because stuff just doesn't slither towards you and not attach to you, I don't want to end up like Spiderman when he got the black suit when it actually was an alien species that is like one of those things that need a host to survive." Yes Jake knows what happened to Spiderman, heck everybody knows, it was all over the news.

Jake stopped his search when his mom called him down for breakfast. He took one last look around the room then left. The now identified black symbiote that's still in its hiding spot was amused, it thought this dragon child was an idiot because he didn't look in the place that would be everyone else's first guess: under the bed.

When Jake got down to the table mom, dad, and Haley were already there, Fu and gramps were also there. He sat down in his usual spot and watched the TV. Jake's dad (what was his name again?) walked to the bathroom when Susan (I think that's Jake's mom's name is?) turned the news on.

"This just in, late last night or should I say very early this morning, a big black dragon with a white spider symbol on the chest was seen in several different locations in New York City. Here is a recorded video of it just as the sun was coming up." The screen changed to the outside on top of a building, the video started with the top half of the sun, so Jake guessed that whoever was making the video wanted to record the morning sun. That was until a black blur flew past the view, the camera followed it to reveal what Haley, Susan, Fu, and gramps would guess was the dark dragon but this dragon was much smaller but that didn't mean that this dragon was not very buff, this dragon looked like the dark dragon but all black, looked like the same size as Jake but a bit bigger, looked like he was on steroids x2, and had a large white spider symbol on the chest. This dragon looked like Jake, in fact it looked so much like Jake that if it wasn't for all the black, they all would have mistaken it for him, even though Jake knew it was him.

Then Fu had to state the obvious. "Hey that dragon looks like Jake."

**TIME SKIP: 9:30 THAT NIGHT…**

Jake knows this is a crazy idea that he was going to be on TV again but he knew if he was going to get to the bottom of this he will have to except this. So here he lies on his bed thinking of things to do to this thing when he heard something he looked around the room to see nothing, he put his head back down he continued his thoughts by closing his eyes he was so engrossed in his thoughts that when he was jerked out of them *GASP* opening his eyes at the same time he had just enough time to acknowledge that his head was being covered with a black goop, his body already being covered, he then fell into uncontionsnes. (I have know idea how to spell that.)

**TIME SKIP: SOMETIME THAT SAME NIGHT…**

"Where am I?" Jake woke up, he noticed that he was on the side of a glass skyscraper, well hanging upside down on a thin piece of string was more like it. He let go and fell a story or two and grabbed the side of the building but what caught his attention was that he placed his hands on the window he didn't grab anything, the glass panel that was acting as a mirror wright now showed his reflection, what he saw was the same dragon on TV. And he had to admit he look almost twice as buff, his enlarged muscles showing themselves off.

"What is this?" he ask no one in particular. He took his hands off the walls and bent his harms into a 90 degree position and said, "I feel… good, stronger, faster, more agile, more flexible, more skilled, more… angrier." He stood up into a standing position on the side of the building, now aware he has Spiderman's powers. He did 2 front flips up the building then jumped off, he kept falling until he was close to the ground then shot out a web, he swung on the same line for 3 seconds before he let go, he launched forward and kept going for almost 20 blocks, he landed on the top of a building.

He mentally commanded the symbiote to peel back from his face to reveal his normal dragon face, he looked at his now black dragon hands then said "This is something else."


	3. Susan, Haley, Fu, gramps, and friend's d

Jake and the Symbiote

Chapter 3: Susan, Haley, Fu, gramps, and friend's discovery

Everything in this story has the season 1 graphics, shape, and sizes. That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

Jake woke up on Sunday morning to his alarm clock, last night was the night he tried out his new symbiote (chapter2) and he still has yet to command it to peel back and hide it somewhere on him, he lifted his hand and lightly tapped the top of his alarm clock but it was still blaring its obnoxious beeping, he tried it a few more times before he shoved it of the desk sending it to the other side of the room, it stopped but it decided to beep again before a fireball slammed into it destroying it in the process. Jake laid back down not bothering to put his covers back on top of him again. He fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs Haley, Susan, Fu, gramps, Trixie, Spud, and Rose were here and talking about the new black dragon with the white spider symbol on its chest, they stopped when they heard Jake's alarm clock, then they hear a tapping sound, then the sound of a slam, then a beep, then a fireball explosion. They knew Jake was not a morning person but to use an explosive fireball to turn the alarm clock off, something is not wright. They decided to investigate, while they were going up the stairs they could hear a creaking sound meaning that something heavy was on top of something else that's barely holding its weight, while going down the hall they then heard *SLAM**THUD**GROAN**SNORE* indicating that Jake was probably on his bed in dragon form.

The trio shook their heads in disappointment. They then reached Jake bedroom door, when they opened the door and stepped in side they were shocked to see the pitched black dragon laying on its stomach on Jake's bed, one arm hanging off the side of the bed. Haley and gramps took to their dragon forms going in a battle stance while Rose went into a battle stance as well.

Hearing the loud commotion Jake woke up and looked at them before getting and standing up. To say Haley, gramps, Fu, Susan, Trixie, Spud, and Rose were surprised by the dragon's size was an understatement, the dragon was at least a foot or two taller than Jake's dragon form, and he was at least a ½ or foot taller than gramps, and gramps is a bit taller than a normal dragon. The dragon also has a massive build, almost twice than Jake's, and he was buffer than your average dragon.

But the most surprising thing of the pitched black dragon was the face, they haven't seen anything like it, instead of normal glowing eyes of any color there was big white patches that covered almost half the front of his face, then there were the hundreds of rows of needle looking teeth in the dragon's long snout, at the base of the snout the rim of the dragons lip was stretched back into a horrifying smile. They were extremely frightened for just being near the beast cause they all could feel the incredibly strong aura radiating from the dragon. Jake was curious as to why his friends and family looked like they wanted to beat the living crap out of him.

"What have you done to my brother!" Haley yelled to him. "What?" Creature asked. They were all surprised by the deep alien voice that sounded like two of them were talking.

"What have you done to Jake?!" Rose screamed. The creature raised an eyebrow that wasn't there, obviously confused. "What are _you_ talking about?" Again that monstrous voice sounded a seconded time, Jake was very confused now, until he looked down at his hands.

Jake's eyes or, white patches widened. "Wait, oh! I see where you're all getting at." Then suddenly all the black and white seemed to peel back revealing Jake. "Wuz up homies?"


	4. the angry dragon council

Jake and the Symbiote

Chapter 4: the angry dragon council

Everything in this story has the season 1 graphics, shape, and sizes. That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

As they all entered the elevator there was an awkward silence as Jake went dragon while the symbiote started to cover him. "Sooooo. Feel any different Jake?" Trixie tried to break the awkward silence. "Actually yes. I feel stronger, faster, more agile, more flexible, and more skilled with everything I can do." "Well no wonder you feel stronger, with that black stuff on you you're at least a foot or two taller and your muscle mass practically doubled!" Trixie stated.

**TIME SKIP: 1 ½ MINUTES LATER…**

The elevator door opened just as their conversation ended, they all noticed that every single one there was talking about the black dragon, but they all stopped when they actually saw the very dragon they all were talking about, if you looked all around you could see every female blushing. Jake was tall enough now that he had to bend his head down to exit the elevator, when they were all out the elevator disappeared back into the ground. Haley, Susan, Fu, gramps, Trixie, Spud, Rose, and Jake were walking towards the dragon temple, the other dragons moving out of the way not wanting to be squashed by the hulking mass of the huge dragon. All the girls were still blushing, one of them went up to Jake and said "Hi…." She didn't get to finish as she and everyone else seemed to just notice what his face looks like, Jake figured that they were all to busy looking at his large muscles to notice.

They were almost there until Jake suddenly stopped, he turned to his left to see none other than: Fred Nerk. The thin yellow and orange dragon was glaring at him '_Probably because he's jealous of how much attention I'm getting.'_ Jake thought to himself. Fred stomped up to him, opened his mouth and lifted his arm up and pointed to the sky as if he was about to say a great speech, but he didn't get a single sound out of his mouth as the black dragon quickly wrapped his hand around his snout and jerked down a foot and said in his dark and monster like voice "Make one sound and the doctors are going to question you of why you don't have a snout." Nerk went pale, Jake always wanted to do this to Fred but he didn't expect every one there would go pale, Jake let go and took a few steps towards the temple, stopped again and said "Why are you still here?" at that Fred booked it out of there.

**TIME SKIP: IN THE TEMPLE HALLWAYS…**

"Jake was it really necessary to do that?" Susan asked. "Yeah are you sure that the black goo is not doing anything else to ya that's making you do that kind of stuff?" asked Trixie, "Oh come on Trix you know that Fred guy is a jerk to Jake, I'm sure that the black stuff had nothing to do with it." Spud reassured Trixie. "Spuds wright, I always wanted to do that to him since are first encounter." Jake said happily.

As they made it to the room with the dragon council in it they noticed that whenever they would pass a guard they would look at the pitched black dragon as if he would attack any moment and the look in their eyes practically spelled fear. When the group entered the room they were greeted with wary looks from the guards as they would inch themselves away from the gigantic dragon, "Greetings Long family and friends of said family. We are glad that you have brought the unknown dragon here so we may get familiar with him." councilor Adham (I think that's what his name is spelled.) said. "Why are we being so nice to the one that revealed are existents? Shouldn't we question him at once?" councilor Chang questioned.

"Patients Chang, we will get to that soon." The councilor with the white hair and goatee (I forgot his name) said. "Yes, I agree, but first, who are you?" Councilor Adham (still don't know how to spell his name.) asked slowly. "Well I like to call myself the: Venomous Dragon, you could just call me venom, but you could better know me as…" the black skin peeled back to reveal, "Jake.".

To say that the council was furious was an understatement, they looked like they were about to throw a fit on the ground then have a seizure. All of the councilors stood up and put on an angry face, "Dragon Long, do you have any idea what you have done?" Adham (you know what I was going to type.) said. "What?" Jake asked, "You have revealed us to the humans. And for your permanent punishment you will lose your dragon side." Chang said.

They lifted their arms and a glowing orb formed around their hands, beams shot out of said orbs and were heading towards Jake. In reflex he lifted his arm to block the incoming magic, the symbiote suddenly covered his arm and stretched forward and took the shape of a large round shield in front of him. The magic beams hit the black shield dead center but had no effect what's so ever.

The shield shrunk down and reabsorbed onto Jake's arm, the black goo spread onto the rest of his body becoming the Venomous Dragon once again. Jake looked enraged and in the deep alien monster like voice stated "Why did you do that?! I may have been on the human's World Wide news but come on!". When he took a step towards the door it slammed shut, but that didn't stop him from throwing a single punch to the middle of the huge door making it fly off its hinges into the hallway.

He was sprinting down the hallways making sure to launch whoever was in front of him over his head, his friends and family along with the council chasing after him but were getting more distance away. "Wow. What a coincidence that he can now run faster than you guys can fly." Spud stated the obvious. When Jake got to the exit it was closed up tighter than a rich person's mansion, along with at least 20 guards blocking the only way out, but this didn't slow him down in the slightest in fact this made him speed up faster.

As he came closer and closer the guards got more afraid, worried, and more scared for their lives. Jake practically plowed through the blockade including the door, "Holy mother of… I know that the black joo joo is practically steroids for Jake but to be strong enough to get through that, he must be strong enough to lift a building clean off the ground!" Trixie bellowed out. As Jake was in his blinding rage he completely forgot about the stairs on the outside of the door, as he landed on the ground at the base of the stairs his newfound weight created a small rumble in the ground along with his feet a few inches deep in the dirt.

Everyone was stumbling for balance as the black dragon landed on the ground, said black dragon made a run for it towards who knows where, Jake ran for the spot the elevator would come out of the ground and jumped a few feet in to the air before diving into the dirt. As Haley, Susan, Fu, gramps, Trixie, Spud, and the council got to the door to the outside they immediately saw the large hole in the ground. Jake was going so fast down the square hole, he already went through the roof and floor of the elevator that the little goblin was always in and he has yet to pass the core of the earth, then all of a sudden the gravity he felt was gone for a second then it was back but from the opposite direction.

But the speed he got from the fall had got him to the end just as he lost all his speed, he placed his hands and feet on the door making him stick to it so he would not fall back to where he came from and mentally commanded the symbiote to peel back and shifted to his human form, he prided the door open and walked out turned around and closed it again but he didn't notice a few kids saw this. Just as it is every day the subway was filled with people, he left and went into an alleyway then went dragon while the symbiote covered him again. As he was flying through the city and using his web to make sharp turns better he heard an bank alarm indicating that a robbery was taking place, he went to the place where he heard it and saw the bank had police surrounding the building.

Jake decided that he's going to have to use his own special entrance (Smashing through the back wall.) and that's just what he did, he was pleased of the horrified looks he got from the 5 robbers and 4 hostages, the lead robber looked at his men "Well kill the thing already!" he yelled. The other 4 masked criminals aimed their guns and emptied their clips into Jake but the bullets seemed to do little effect to him.

**TIME SKIP: 10 SECONDS LATER…**

With the robbers dealt with but not dead and the hostages let go, Jake exited the front door making sure that he didn't smash through it, when the cops saw him they immediately aimed their weapons and the cop with the megaphone shouted "The one with the wings, tail, and snout put your hands on the back of your head and get on the ground!" another cop shouted "The thing can't understand you, you idiot!" Jake was now angry "I can understand you, you morons!" the cops froze in their spots now knowing whatever they said the creature will hear and understand them, and the hideous voice didn't help. The news was there now and a reporter was talking into a microphone while looking at the camera the cameraman had. "We are here live with channel 5 news, (I don't know the channel name the world wide news is so I'm going to go with channel 5.) We are currently at one of the banks in NYC with the mysteries dragon, Mr. Dragon can you understand us?" Jake looked towards her direction, "What do you think?" he said in his menacing voice.

"I think you should have a breath mint." She said waving her hand in front of her face, Jake growled and stated, "And my name is The Venomous Dragon!" the army was here now with soldiers, APC's, tanks, and gun trucks most with a 50cal machine gun on the top and the rest with sonic boom cannons from The Incredible Hulk movie. A commander walked out of one of the APC's and was shouting at the soldiers, Jake listened to every word he yelled but the only words that mattered to him were: capture the thing for testing and studying already! Jake did not like these words and was angered by them and while listening to the voice in his head that he has identified as the symbiote talking to him, he ran faster than anyone's eyes can follow and smashed the front of an APC into the ground then did the same thing to 3 tanks, before he could smash another a web attached itself to his chest and it flung him to the top of a building. He recovered instantly and stood up, then saw Spiderman standing in front of him.

"You stopped a bank robbery before I can even get there, yet you attack the army, what's the deal here?" spidey asked. "They agitated me and the army guy was ordering his men to capture me for testing and studying." Jake said angrily, "Oh." Spidey replied.

"Yeah, well I got to go home, see you on the flip side!" Jake said before jumping off the roof and flying and swinging on his webs to his house.

**Ah yah 7 pages with 2,000 words! Anyway, will Jake be Spiderman's new partner and fight crime or will the symbiote take over Jake and try to kill and eat everyone? Find out later on in the story…..**


	5. Jake's day at school with the symbiote

Jake and the Symbiote

Chapter 5: Jake's day at school with the symbiote

Everything in this story has the season 1 graphics, shape, and sizes. That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

The day after meeting Spiderman the same thing happened with the alarm clock, (I don't need to repeat it for you to know what I'm talking about.) as Jake went down stairs after his shower (The symbiote helped him get there before Haley could.) he ate the food Susan put on the table and went out the door, he and his friends Trixie and Spud were talking while on their skateboards skating to school, when they got there and entered the front door they went to their lockers, Trixie and Spud's locker being right next to each other while Jake's being at least 10 lockers down. Jake was at his locker when he noticed Brad coming towards him (You all know that this is not going to end well.)

**TIME SKIP: 1 MINUTE LATER…**

Jake entered his class and sat down in his usual spot at the far back corner closest to the window, liking the idea that he's the reason that Brad is now stuffed in someone's locker with his underwear over his head, his friends sat next to him, Spud to the side and Trixie in front of him. Then the most horrible thing happened to him: his least favorite class with you know who as the teacher and principle started. "Pay attention hoodlums! Now, if you have watched the news the last few days then you probably already know that a dragon has been spotted and communicated to. If you didn't then you are about to know what it looks like." He finished while handing out photos. Jake looked at his and sighed in disappointment at himself.

"Ah come on Jake, at least he got your good side." Spud tried to cheer him up. Then the TV (I know that they don't have a TV in the class room but my school does so please bear with me) suddenly turned on, Jake was the first to look thanks to his new helper and saw a black tentacle reeling back down the wall away from the TV, it Kept reeling back across the floor until it was not there anymore, Jake realizing that the symbiote stretched itself far enough to reach the TV was now nerves that someone might have seen it and looked around the room, he stopped at Rotwood when he saw the wide grin on his face.

**TIME SKIP: LUNCH…**

Jake was eating his lunch while chatting with Trixie and Spud when suddenly his face was pushed into his lunch tray splattering food all over the table. "That was for earlier!" Brad walked away triumphantly, "Jake what did you do?" Trixie asked "I might have just done something to him at the beginning of school." Jake said nervously. When he made sure no one was looking he licked his face clean with his dragon tongue.

**TIME SKIP: END OF SCHOOL…**

When the final bell rung the doors burst open as kids piled out. "Man that was a terrible day of school." (Isn't every school day terrible?) Jake went home and ate dinner and went to bed.

**Yes I know that this was a depressing chapter especially the ending but I got bored of this chap. So suck it up and be a man, not to be mean obviously. **


	6. The new and improved Jake

Jake and the Symbiote

Chapter 6: The new and improved Jake and when I mean improved I mean angrier

Everything in this story has the season 1 graphics, shape, and sizes. That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

One week, one week it has been since Jake stuffed Brad in his locker after pulling his undergarments over his head, the day after that Jake did something even worse, and day after day Jake would do something more worse than what he did the last day, then out of nowhere Jake replaced the words: me, my, I. With: we, us, ours. It was creeping everyone out, he stopped wearing his white t-shirt and red jacket and is now wearing the symbiote which now looks like a black version of his red jacket, and let's not forget his anger, his anger now is so bad you're lucky if he doesn't so much as look in your direction. He was skating to school by himself while talking to the symbiote. By the time he got to school and to his locker Brad came out of nowhere.

**TIME SKIP: END OF SCHOOL…**

After school let out Jake was feeling good about himself because today he personally humiliated Brad, twice, first at Jake's locker at the beginning of the school day and the second time was in the lunch room when Brad tried to get him back. A rock came out of nowhere and landed in front of him making his skateboard stop in its tracks making him fly off, "Hey Long! Time to send you to the hospital for humiliating me twice!" "Both were your own fault you idiot, we was just sitting back and watching while holding a bag of popcorn." Jake yelled back to the jock. The entire school population has crowded around while yelling "Fight, Fight, Fight!" So, they did.

While they were punching and kicking they didn't notice a news van pull up, the same reporter and cameraman from before came out of the van and was now putting them on TV.

"We are here live at one of the NYC's middle schools were there seems to be a fight between a sports jock and a black jacketed school skater punk. And judging by the entire school population is here and is encouraging the fight it must be about something big." As Jake was punched in the face he was stumbling back a few feet. "Oh sorry did that hurt? It looked like it did!" brad said laughing, "Okay, now we're angry." (We all know that means that all of hell just broke loose.) Jake slammed his knuckles together summoning his dragon form while the symbiote covered him. As the Venomous Dragon now stood where Jake did everyone just ran away screaming, Brad turned and was about to do the same but he was suddenly grabbed by the sides and brought up to the face that was now a black dragon's head.

He was squeezing a little too tight and Brad thought that his arms might disintegrate. Then in the monstrous voice that now replaced Jake's mockingly said: "Sorry, does it hurt?". Jake opened his mouth but slowly as to be horrifying and dramatic, Brad can now feel the heat radiating from the opened maw and can see that the muscles in the mouth were glowing red hot.

As Jake was about to release his charged fireball he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by something, dropping Brad to the ground with him running away the second he landed, Jake turned around releasing a venom filled screech to see team spidey with Spiderman himself (yes I know this is not a ultimate spiderman crossover but I'm just putting down what my brain tells me to type.) a copter was above the team "Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground now, you're coming with us." Nick Fury's voice rang from the copter. Then a group of Spiderman's foes came out of nowhere, the green goblin said "Nope, the big guy is coming with us!" then the entire population of Draco island showed, "Dragon council?! And we thought that you guys wouldn't ever have the guts to show up in a human city in dragon form, let alone everyone else that you idiots brung along!" Jake yelled. "Dragon Long, in the name of the dragon law you are under arrest and will be permanently separated from your dragon chi." Councilor Adham said, "Yeah and maybe we will get to see it actually work it this time." Jake replied.

"Jake!" he looked to the direction the voice came from and saw his friends and family (Minus his dad.) "Jake please stop this, this isn't like you!" Rose said. "How would you know what we're like?! You never take the time to actually get to know us!" Jake replied. He put his back to spidey's enemy's while backing up slowly to them also keeping an eye on everyone else, as he got to the group of villains he turned around and kept walking, "So, where to?" he asked them.

"An abandoned warehouse east of where we are now." Quietly replied Doc Ock as he and the rest of the group caught up to him. "excellent." Jake replied before flying off.

**TIME SKIP: 1 ½ HOURS LATER…**

As Jake landed at the entrance of the building he noticed that the warehouse looks like a feather could fall onto a windowsill and the whole building could disintegrate, but when he entered the disaster waiting to happened cube of bricks with a roof he instantly knows why it didn't… yet. On the outside it would look like your average abandoned warehouse but on the inside it looks like a giant laboratory room from the future. "What took you so long?" rhino asked as kindly as he could, cause he knew that this black dragon could push his entire body from head to toe into the ground with his black talon pinky without any effort at all, plus the creature was just as tall as him!

But the dragon didn't look phased he just simply said "Flying around the city… causing havoc… a car crash here and there… a building fire or two… maybe a few not so great copter landings." The others had a stunned look on their faces, "Look things for us have turned into a pyramid recently and the way to get to the top is through fear." Jake finished. The others looked at each other with looks on their faces that practically said: how did we get someone on our team that got way out of our league in one hour. Than the green goblin smiled and said "I think we are going to get along with you just fine. And besides, we might learn a thing or two from you." "Yes, anyway wouldn't those other dragons be able to get your sent and track you down leading them to here?" Dock Ock asked.

"No, our second skin prevents our scent from leaving our body." Jake replied while stretching a piece of the symbiote on his chest with his hand. "That reminds me, why do you say we, us, and ours, instead of me, my, and I?" asked shocker forgetting to ask nicely, Jake put an angry face on and got up all in shocker's face. "You question me of how I use my words?" he asked, "No!" Shocker realized his mistake and put his hands up in defense.

"Hey!" Jake looked over to Dock Ock "What is your name, so that we may know it?" Jake thought it over in his head and said "The Venomous Dragon, but VD (Venomous Dragon) or venom is fine."


	7. Jake's street performance

Jake and the Symbiote

Chapter 7: Jake's street performance on TV

Everything in this story has the season 1 graphics, shape, and sizes. That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

Dock ock was going over a plan with the others when the Green Goblin stated the obvious, "Hey VD (Venomous Dragon) is not here." "NO, what gave you that idea?" Rhino said sarcastically. Green Goblin looked around the whole hideout but could not find VD. "He's not in the base but maybe he's on TV." Green Goblin said next, "Why on earth would he let ANYONE put him on…" rhino stopped mid-sentence while looking at the TV with a look of dumbfoundment.

On the TV screen was VD on the street and was break dancing to the song 'Monster' by skillet. "…TV" Rhino finish his own sentence. VD stopped dancing, went up close to the screen and when the song got to the part where it said in a monster like voice "feel like a monster." VD made it look like he said the words, then he backflip back to the spot he was at and continued breakdancing. "Never thought that the big guy could pull off those kind of moves." The Green Goblin said.

As Jake continued with his street performance Ironman came out of nowhere and tried to tackle him to the ground, but Jake was too fast and breakdanced out of the way. The rest of the avengers came out of nowhere but Jake beat them all, except the hulk, "There's only one way to settle this Hulk." Jake said while hulk nodded.

**TIME SKIP: 5 MINUTES LATER…**

The group of villains that has Jake on their side were cheering him on, while the avengers team were cheering on the hulk, Jake and the hulk were glaring at each other while they were arm-wrestling. Hulk was about to win…

**TIME SKIP: 5 SECONDS LATER…**

Jake won, and if the hulk's arm lodged in the ground was not enough evidence then just look at the group of villains that were receiving their winnings (money) from the avengers. Jake and the group of villains went back to their hideout.

**This was just a parody chapter so don't start thinking that this is what you're going to see for the rest of the story.**


	8. that terrible night

Jake and the Symbiote

Chapter 8: warning, warning, city under lockdown

Everything in this story has the season 1 graphics, shapes, and sizes. That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

It's been a few months now since Jake got the symbiote and in half that time Jake has been with the group of villains and doing terrible things to the city, first they robbed a bank, then they took down like half of the police stations, next they terrorized the city for an entire week straight, but altogether they just flat out scare the city half to death. Wright now Jake was on top of the church on one of the bumps jutting out of the side of the cone part of tower, he looked at his hands and talked to himself "Why am I doing this, they did nothing to me, yet I feel like they did everything TO me not FOR me. This isn't me, it's the symbiote, it's doing all this to me, I have to get rid of it, but I feel like I don't want to rid myself of all this power, I mean I beat the freaking hulk in an arm-wrestling match, I couldn't do that without this thing, and let's not forget that I now have spidey's powers. No stop it, the symbiote is just giving you the positives." Jake finished as he fell from the tower and to below, he landed on a ledge that has the bell on it.

As he got closer to the bell words were going through his head that were not his telling him that this was a mistake, he grabbed a piece of the symbiote on his shoulder and yanked, he only got a small stretch out of his pull and was surprised that that's all he got with his enormous strength, he pulled and pulled everywhere on his body but got nothing, he started to get frantic as he bent forward and with both hands pulled with all his strength but got again a small stretch. He put his hands on his face and tried to pull off the symbiote but he couldn't, he still was not giving up and accidently slammed his body on the side of the bell making it '_BONG'_ the part of the symbiote that was on his face pulled off keeping the form of the face and screeched before attaching back on his face, he pulled on his arm and got quite a large chunk off, as the symbiote was repairing its self on his arm which was now showing red scales his hands went for his chest where the big white spider symbol was on he yanked off the whole front off his chest revealing a yellow underbelly while yelling and black tentacles were swinging in the air, he proceeded to rib off the remaining black goo when a voice made its felt known in his mind 'Fool! You need us, you won't last long without us!' Jake stopped, giving the symbiote time to very slowly cover part of his lower half, "Your right, I do need you. But I'd rather die powerless then hurt the one's that I once protected." He said as he ripped the symbiote off his left leg. 'I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice, I given you the chance to still control your own body but I guess I have to take full control.' The symbiote told Jake, he felt the symbiote start to cover his body in a very fast rate as he clawed desperately at the black alien liquid but to no avail as his talons didn't do much now, the symbiote was now at the base of his neck "Wait! Why do you want my body anyway? There are plenty of others to choose from!" Jake asked.

The symbiote slowed down at a slow pace again while covering half of his face, 'Because your body is powerful, the large green human you call the hulk may have a very strong figure, and the human that controls lightning with a hammer that you also called Thor may also be powerful but no one on this planet will get to do the things you can do, and the others that are your own species are not as powerful as you and never will be, not even the other that's called the Dark Dragon.' The symbiote finished as it covered the last part of his head and took full control.

**TIME SKIP: 3 ½ MINUTES EARLIER GROUND FLOOR…**

The avengers and team spidey came into the church and sat down in the front chairs, they were all tired from looking around the city for hours and the church was near so they went in to rest and talk about what they are going to do next, they stopped talking when they heard a loud _'BONG'_ indicating that the bell rung. "That's strange, the church's bell doesn't usually ring during the middle of the night." Spiderman said, then they hear a loud grunt, "Maybe we should see what is making that noise." Thor said, the others nodded. They made their way towards the doors to the bell tower part of the church, as they entered the grunting got louder, they looked up to see the bell still moving but to the side of the bell they could barely see the figure of the Venomous Dragon, they got ready to go up there and beat the living crap out of him but stopped when they noticed that he looked like he was trying to rip off his skin.

They looked at each other with questionable glances then looked back up at their foe, they saw him rip off a big chunk of his arm and they were surprised to see red scales, the VD then grabbed its own chest and ripped off the front, they saw a yellow underbelly, team spidey started to get what's going on, "Wait a minute, is that the symbiote that tried to take over spidey?" Iron fist asked, "You're most likely right, and this creature was its next victim." White tiger said, "Wait then that means…" Nova started, "We've been fighting the wrong enemy." Spiderman finish for Nova. When the creature proceeded to rip off the remaining black goo when he suddenly stopped. He stood there doing nothing, then he said "Your right, I do need you. But I'd rather die powerless then hurt the one's I once protected." he ripped off another chunk, then stopped again, then the symbiote covered most of his body as he struggled.

"Wait! Why do you want my body anyway? There are plenty of others to choose from!" they heard him say as the symbiote slowed down when it got to his neck. He did nothing again for 10 seconds then proceeded to cover the rest of his face, "NO!" the creature screamed as it put its hands on his face and bent over howling in pain, he then again slammed into the bell this time hard enough to make it come off its hinges and fly to the side then slam into the wall. When the creature stopped he started to laugh, laughed an evil laugh, it then jumped out into the night.

**TIME SKIP: 2 MINUTES LATER AT MARY JANE'S WORK PLACE…**

Mary Jane or MJ as Peter Parker (Spiderman) likes to call her walked out onto the sidewalk and towards a taxi cab, when she got in and closed the door the guy in the driver seat that had very familiar black hair spiked up with green highlights turned around and said "So, where to?" a very big black hand that came from the driver went at her and covered her mouth…

**EPIC CLIFFHANGER!**


	9. THE MOMENT YOU ALL WAITED FOR

Jake and the Symbiote

Chapter 9: the moment you all waited for, VD and group of villains vs. team spidey and the Avengers

Everything in this story has the season 1 graphics, shape, and sizes. That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

"Breaking news, a giant black web has formed on a building that's still under construction." The news man said on TV, the SAME reporter from before was there at the scene were a crowd of many people were at the construction site. "We are currently at the scene and, wait, there seems to be a taxi in the web with a girl in it." And true to her words there was a cab up high in the web with a girl in it (I'm sure you already know who it is.) "Wait, the girl is now identified as Mary Jane Watson, and there seems to be some wording in the webs." And there was wording in the webs 'Stop us if you can heroes' it said. The news man came back on the screen, "All attempts of rescue have been stopped by the team of villains." He said as the screen changed to a video of a rescue team being thrown out of the sand of the construction zone by the Green Goblin, Shocker, Rhino, Dock Ock, and Sandman, the screen changes back to the news man, "The entire evil team has been accounted for but the Venomous Dragon has yet to be seen…" the TV turned off as team spidey and the Avengers began to leave Oscorp tower.

A few webs that was holding up the taxi MJ was in snapped, another snap and the taxi was falling along with screams coming from inside, it fell for about 50ft before slowing down enough to let some webs hold it up again and not snap on contact. "Look!" a little girl said when she saw team spidey and the Avengers coming in, the two teams were coming in fast, they got up close to the building before they all started their way up. When they got to the taxi and landed on it (except the hulk who had to stand on a metal girder close to it) they looked inside and saw MJ, she looked surprised "Peter, they're going to kill us all." She said, "We're going to get you out of this." He replied before MJ looked past him, "Look out!" she yelled as a large black mass rammed into him and the rest of the two teams.

Both teams fell to the ground as the hulk fell with them to see if he can help, Spiderman pulled himself back up on to the taxi, he was surprised to see that he did not fall with the others, when he got back on he saw that whatever hit him and the others nailed them hard enough to rip the whole roof off the taxi. Then the black mass landed on the other side of the cab, spidey stared at the VD as the black goo peeled back from his face to reveal a red scaled dragon face that then had a blue mist twirl around the head of his enemy as a regular human face that had black hair with green tips. "Hey Parker." The humn face said as spidey recognized the face, "My god, Jake." He was out of his spiderman suit when he met Jake in front of the Oscorp tower and boy did the short kid have anger issues, and now he knows why.

"Oh, my spider senses are tingling." Jake said as he webbed MJ and pulled her onto one arm, "If you know what I'm talking about." He said next as he waved a finger in front of his face. Spidey pounced him but instead of tackling Jake like he planned to he got back handed off the taxi, he fell 15ft before landing on a few webs, he flipped over onto his back as black webs tied his wrists down. Jake landed on top of him and took off spidey's mask, a few webs snapped as the taxi tilted some, Jake smiled, another snapping sound as the truck above the taxi tilted to and a few cinderblocks came falling down one landed in the back seat of the cab, "… kill every one, how does that sound, tiger?" Jake finished his talk with spidey as his head became a dragon's once again and the symbiote covered his head, again.

He reeled back his hand that was in a slashing position, MJ picked up the cinder block and dropped it, as Jake was about to slash Peter's face a cinder block slammed into the back of his head he turned his head around and screeched, Peter pulled his hand free and punched Jake across the face. The two fell off the web and was tumbling to the ground below, as Jake punched and kicked Peter in the face and jumped off him, Peter webbed him and brung him back to him but got a kick to the face and black webbing on his chest, Jake once again jumped off Peter and webbed back up to his giant webs before they hit the ground. Peter was struggling to get the black goo off his chest but when he did he released a web a little too late and flipping and flopping across the sand at the bottom of the construction site.

When he got back up he saw his friends who seemed to be struggling to stand up straight, Peter found his mask and put it back on, "Took you long enough to get your butt kicked to down here." Nova said, the sand moved out from under the two teams making them fall over and get dragged with it, when they could stand up again the two teams saw the giant mound of sand that had a giant human body made of sand. Giant Sandman, Green Goblin, Shocker, Dock Ock, and Rhino, were standing in front of them, Hulk and Rhino went at it (I'm sure you all would like to see that), while the others were trying to take each other down, but spidey only stayed for about a minute before he noticed MJ fall out of the taxi and land on some web about 20ft below the cab, he started up the tower again but a giant sand fist hit him, he went flying before he hit a girder and fell 50ft,he landed on another girder as giant Sandman came into view. A black web went around his neck and pulled him back down on the girder, his back facing downward. The two teams of heroes were unable to last long.

'_BANG' _giant Sandman's fist slammed on spidey, '_BANG'_ he does it again, _'BANG'_ spidey holds out his hand towards MJ that is still over 60 stories above the ground, _'BANG'_ his hand goes limp, as giant Sandman was about to finish it something flew into the side of his head, an explosive fireball, _'BOOM'_ the fireball went off making half of Sandman's head disappear, everyone turned their heads to see the entire population of Draco Island including the dragon council, Haley, Susan, Fu, gramps, Trixie, Spud, and Rose. They were all flying in fast, well actually Susan, Fu, Trixie, Spud, and Rose were ON a dragon's back not flying because they can't, enough said.

**QUICK FACT TIME! : DID YOU KNOW THAT SPIDERMAN IN THE MOVIES, TV SHOWS, COMICS, AND VIDEO GAMES ISN'T AS STRONG AS HE SHOULD BE IN STRENGTH WISE? BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW THAT A NORMAL SIZED 8 LEGGED SPIDER ARE ACTUALLY INCREDIBLY STRONG FOR THEIR SIZE, SO BASICLY IF SPIDERMAN WAS A GIANT SPIDER HE WOULD BE UNBELIEVABLY STRONG! THERE'S A CHANCE THAT HE WOULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO LIFT A MODERN LIGHT TANK THAT'S WELL OVER 20 TONS. 1TON = 2,000 POUNDS. OK THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

Rose flying on a hunts hover board or whatever they called them came flying up to Jake fast, he screeched at her wright before she rammed him with the hover board making him fly back and go through a few walls, spidey got back up and turned to Jake as Rose and everyone else turned to the group of evil villains. "I might need some help over here!" spidey said, "We're a little busy wright now! Rose replied, "Give me your hand!" she said as giant Sandman's hand slowly reached out for her and Jake lounged at spidey, he did as told and grabbed her hand and twirled around kicking the giant sandy hand away and launched at Jake kicking him a few floors up. Team Spidey, Avengers, and the dragons including Rose fought the team of evil villains as spiderman fought Jake. The evil team was difficult but giant Sandman was the biggest problem (pun not intended) so the dragons decided to flame his entire body turning him to glass, the Hulk head-butt giant Sandman's foot and he shattered to a gazillion pieces.

Spidey was on a pretty high floor when he lost track of Jake, he was currently standing in one spot looking around whenever he heard a noise, a black hand covered his face pulling him up and smacking his entire body on a girder above, he fell back down when he was punched to the side, he landed on a wooden table and rolled on the floor a few times before black webbing wrapped around his wrists and pulled him up and held his arms up. Jake jumped out of nowhere with a metal rod and slashed his face with it, the symbiote peeled back from his face and shifted to his human face, Jake said "Never wound, what you can't kill." He slashed the rod on spidey's face a few more times ripping his mask off. Peter spoke "Jake, the suit, you have to take it off." "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" Jake replied as he put the sharp end of the rod on peter's neck.

Peter then said "I know what it feels like, the power, everything." Jake smiled and nodded his head, "But you'll lose yourself, let it go." Peter finished. Jake replied with "I like being bad, it makes me happy." He said as he shifted his head back into a dragon's and the symbiote covered it back up. He pulled back the rod and was about to stab peter straight through the skull when a green energy ball flew by cutting Jake's wrists, he screeched at the direction the attack came from, Rose was flying towards them and cut all the webs that were in her way, blades unsheathed themselves on the front of the board as she came closer at a high speed.

Jake back flipped out of the way as she flew by and webbed her board which made her fly off. He grabbed her board as his webs pulled it to him, Rose flew forwards a few feet before getting clothes lined by a girder, she fell a meter before she hit another girder that had hollow pipes on it making herself and the pipes to fall to the floor, when the pipes landed they made a loud _'CLANG' _sound, peter watched in horror when he saw this, he suddenly heard a screech sound as he looked at Jake who seemed to be in pain, the symbiote was rippling and tentacles were flailing all over the place. Queue flashback sound, _'As the VD seemed to try to rip off his own face with both hands he accidently banged his body on the bell making a loud 'BONG' sound, the VD's face suddenly stretched forward slightly revealing something red and screeched, his face retracted back onto his head.' _end flash back.

A screech sound later and peter was looking directly at Jake who was in the air coming towards him with the hover board in hand with the blades pointed straight at him, Rose got back up and saw what was about to happen and jumped in the way. Just as Jake was about to stab peter Rose got in the way and the inevitable happened. :'(

Blood, there was no blood, not on Peter, not on Rose nor on the blades, the blades themselves weren't even touching any flesh, only air. Peter looked at the blades in shock, Rose was between the blades because she was to skinny to be stabbed by both of them, Jake didn't look too happy so he tilted the hover board making the blades hook under her arms, Jake took a few steps back and flung her off the side of the building, "Nooooo!" Peter yelled as Rose fell. But unknown to both of them Rose was saved by gramps who was flying up to see if he can help, he and Fu, Susan, Trixie, Spud, Rose, the dragon council, the rest of the dragons, team spidey, and the Avengers went up to, also determined to finish this, they got to their destination and was shocked, to shocked to move so the only thing they could do was watch.

Peter pulled on the black webbing that was still on his wrists as Jake threw the hover board away and screeched at him, Peter managed to get one wrist free, Jake pounced and was ready to kill, Peter reached for the metal rod Jake dropped but was unable to reach it _'Wait a second I have webs!' _Peter thought to himself and shot a web, he got the rod and at the same time freed his other wrist, Jake was about to stab Peter's face with his talons, Peter quickly swung the rod and nailed Jake in the face hard the rod was bent back 90 degrees. Jake flew in another direction and landed on his back, before he could lose his momentum he did a backwards barrel roll and was in a crouching position, while Jake did his backwards barrel roll Peter landed in front of him and grabbed two of the pipes from earlier and slammed the ends together. Jake took two steps before Peter slammed the pipes together making a painful sound wave hit him making him screech, Peter lodged the bottom of the pipes into the floor before proceeding to jump over Jake and lodge two more pipes into the floor, he kept this up and soon there was a circle of vibrating pipes in the floor.

Peter picked up the last pipe and hit each of the pipes surrounding Jake, the big black buff dragon shaped symbiote was standing and flailing around, he turned around his back now facing Peter the mouth of the black goo on Jake's face opened very wide while screeching, the mouth was now wide enough to see Jake's normal dragon face, he started yelling, not in that horrible monster double voice from a nightmare but his actual normal voice from the Jake everyone knew. The symbiote surrounding Jake was practically slowly melting off, Peter saw Jake's normal dragon back and shot a web, he pulled with all his strength, Jake was almost out when he turned his head around to face Peter, he noticed their audience and yelled out "HELP ME!" with one last tug Jake was out and landed on the ground a few feet away from the symbiote. Peter heard a groaning sound and slowly turned around, he saw the symbiote grow bigger and bigger, but he didn't understand why the symbiote didn't turn into a black puddle like it was supposed to.

The symbiote quickly leaned forward while screeching planning on attacking the pest but Peter quickly nailed the pipe he was still holding on one of the pipes jutting out of the ground that he put there. The giant black monster leaned back screeching in pain from another painful sound wave, Peter held his hand over the edge of the building for a second before a yellow and green grenade looking device leaped onto his hand from the Green Goblin's glider down below, he pressed the green button making it beep. Jake looked stunned "Wait, what are you doing?!" he asked barely believing that the amazing Spiderman was actually intentionally trying to kill a living being, Peter threw the grenade, "Noooo!" Jake being his heroic and forgiving self (well not really forgiving under certain circumstances) lunged at the symbiote and shoved it out of the way of the grenade not wanting any deaths tonight unless it was him to die, the explosive device was still in midair as it exploded taking half of Jake with it.

**AND STOP! THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T DO MY DAYLY UPDATE, I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND! AND YES I KNOW THAT I MIGHT HAVE BEEN A BIT HARSH ON ROSE THIS CHAP BUT SHE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD TAKE THE PLACE OF HARRY IN THIS BECAUSE OF HER NINJA SKILLS AND HOVER BOARD THAT THE HUNTS GUYS HAVE.**


	10. the symbiote's rethinking

Jake and the Symbiote

Chapter 10: the symbiote's rethinking

Everything in this story has the season 1 graphics, shapes, and sizes. That includes Jake's season 1 dragon form.

Jake, laying on the roof, only had half of his body that was normal, the other half, burnt flesh, the side that got hit by the explosion now looks like the burnt side of two face's face except it was spread to the whole left side of Jake's dragon form. Normally a fire breathing dragon would have been extremely resistant to other flames but the grenade IMploded not EXploded. As the smoke died down everyone (excluding Jake and the symbiote) gaped at the fact that Jake and the alien goop was nowhere to be found, Jake's friends Trixie, Spud, Rose, Fu, Jake's family Susan, gramps, and Haley had tears in their eyes.

Jake's eyelids for his right eye slowly opened as he awoke on the roof he landed on after being launched by the implosion, he lifted his left hand to his head to rub a headache away, he stopped, he slowly moved his hand in front of his face as to look the wound. He heard a voice, he looked in the direction it came from and saw the symbiote, it looked the same as when threw the grenade except it was now smaller, the same size as him. "Why?" it asked in its hideous double voice, "Why what?" Jake asked back, "Why did you push me out of the way of the device that would have killed me instantly?" it finished.

Jake looked at it as if it was an idiot, "Because, I don't like things dying." the symbiote looked unconvinced, "But WHY did you save me after everything I did to you, and everyone else?" Jake sighed defeated, "Because I believe that no one should die no matter what they did, I saved you because I knew that there is hope that you can change." The symbiote was surprised. It has been thinking about changing when Jake pushed it out of the way of the deadly device, that was hours ago so it had enough time to think. It nodded, Jake smiled, _'This is going to be interesting, from now, and the end of my time.'_ Jake thought to himself, the symbiote smiled not that it was already, "Yes, it will be interesting." The intergalactic blob said to Jake as it attached to him once more.

**TIME SKIP: 1 WEEK LATER…**

It was raining, raining as the funeral was going, the coffin being walked towards a hole in the ground, there was a line of people all with black umbrellas up and open. The line of people walked with the coffin, next to it, and behind it, they were all people Jake has encountered in his life, including his family and friends, the entire population of Draco Island and the dragon council was there to except the dragons were in the air not on the ground.

Jake, who was watching on a nearby building, was happy that they are having a funeral for him, the symbiote was curious, _'Which earthling tradition is this?' _it asked through its link with Jake, "It's called a funeral, it's when people put a dead one in a coffin and put the coffin in the ground, the whole time they mourn the death of the one in the box that's now 6 feet in the ground." Jake replied, _'But you are not in the coffin, so how is the tradition still going?' _the symbiote asked next, "If the body is not there then they continue whether it's there or not." Jake answered. He noticed that a smaller and a lot more close to the ground umbrella tilted to the side, Jake already knowing who it is quickly backed away and left.

Haley who was walking with the crowed of people suddenly felt that they were all being watched, she moved her umbrella and looked up at a building, the same one Jake was on, but he was not there, Haley didn't move as she thought she saw something but shook it off and continued walking.


End file.
